The Awakening
by Niilan
Summary: It has been years since Hikaru caused trouble, so Tsukasa no longer thinks of his brother. However, as his friendship with Subaru grows, Hikaru begins to awaken.
1. Junkyard Encounter

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Ryuusei no Rockman.

--

Screams of a wailing infant. The stench of rancid garbage. A thin blanket between his skin and the cold air. Such were his first memories. Others would wish to toss these out with the junk, but they were his past. It was his identity.

Tsukasa's foot hit an aluminum can, rattling the stillness. As he scanned the familiar junkyard, he walked further into the rubble. So many would call this useless junk, but these discarded materials had saved his life. He paused before one large pile. Closing his eyes, Tsukasa inhaled the odor of rotting metal. A wry smile curled his lips. In this place of the forgotten, he was just another piece of discarded trash.

He sat down on a worn beach chair, and pulled off his backpack. After he unzipped the front, Tsukasa reached in and extracted a small blanket. Unfolding the coarse material, he fingered the faded embroidery in the corner. _'Tsukasa'_;the origin of his name. He looked down. Why would people spend the time and effort to give him a name to then leave him in a pile of garbage? Was he nothing to them?

Sighing, he tucked the cloth back into the bag, ambled around the heap, and approached a small, cardboard lean-to. He dropped his backpack on a lop-sided table. Adjusting the box beneath the broken leg, Tsukasa leveled the surface. A cool breeze played with the layers of his long green hair. Grabbing a book from the pack, he sat down in a box, and thumbed through to the assigned page. Homework was never a bore in this quiet place.

He read for a half-an-hour, then returned the textbook to his pack, took out a notebook and pencil. Twirling the pencil with his fingers, Tsukasa reviewed the math problems. He bit his lip and began to solve. The stink did not bother him. In fact, it was refreshingly familiar, and helped his concentrate.

After placing the notebook back in its pocket, he grabbed another green notebook, and dropped it on the wooden table next to his pencil. Furrowing his brow, Tsukasa shuffled through the contents of his pack. Where was his other textbook?

Tsukasa paused. He must have left it in the library. He heaved a sigh, and gathered his things into the pack, zipped it up, and tucked it behind the box. Grabbing his Wave Scanner from the table, he walked out of the small hideaway. He stuck in the earphones, and let the device hang into front of his chest. He smiled. A quiet song for a peaceful day.

"_How stupid." _The mocking voice echoed in the empty junkyard.

Frowning, Tsukasa paused.

"_Why do you bother with such tedious things?"_

He turned. "Is someone there?"

No one answered. Tsukasa scanned the area, then increased the volume of his music, and continued around the corner, and down the street.

* * *

Tsukasa walked into the school library. It was a good thing he did homework directly after class ended, or it might have been too late. He weaved through the bookcase to the reading area in the back. Skimming the area, he headed for a group of tables. There it was. He smiled and scooped up the history book. Tucking it under the crook of his arm, Tsukasa turned out of a back door, and strode down the hall.

As he strolled past the door marked 'Planetarium', a voiced exclaimed from within, "Sugoi!"

Tsukasa paused. He had only been in the planetarium once or twice. Had it been updated? He turned the knob and slid open the door. Peering in, he saw a brown-haired boy pressing buttons on the screen of his blue Transer.

Tsukasa smiled, and entered, closing the door. "Working hard, Subaru-kun?"

The boy started, then whipped around. He sighed. "Oh, it's you, Tsukasa-kun."

Tsukasa tilted his head. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, I was just…" Subaru leaned forward and whispered, "Imputing some information. The data hasn't been updated for a while."

Smiling, Tsukasa gazed at the hologram. "You don't need to be scared, I won't say anything."

Subaru rubbed the back of his head. "Arigatoh."

Tsukasa walked forward, placed his on his hips, and awed. "Beautiful, isn't it? Space holds so many wonders."

"Yeah, it's glorious."

Looking over at Subaru, Tsukasa smiled. "You know, I always thought of the space as a place of wonder. It's like a vastness full of peace."

"Yeah…"

"It's not true, though." A masculine voice interjected.

Tsukasa furrowed his brow. "Who was that?"

"Heh, heh… nobody." Subaru smiled wryly. He looked back at his Transer, and gasped. "Oh, I've been here too long! I was supposed to go to visit Amchi-san at Amaken this afternoon."

"Oh, well, do you want me to close this up so you can go?"

"I have it." Subaru pressed a few buttons. The hologram dissipated and the house lights filled the room. He turned to Tsukasa. "Hey, do you want to come with me? You can learn so much about space there."

"Uh," Tsukasa eyed his book, "sure. I just need to put my book back with my stuff…"

"Okay." Subaru grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"My books aren't here." Tsukasa warned. "They're… somewhere else."

Subaru grinned. "That's okay, I'll go with you." He noticed Tsukasa's thin mouth. "If that's okay…"

"Oh, no, it's fine." He turned out the door. "Just follow me."

Subaru nodded, and they exited the building.

* * *

"So… where are we going?" Subaru plodded beside Tsukasa.

"A secret place."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Subaru frowned. "Secret?"

Tsukasa looked over at him. "Well, it's just a little hideout I have. I have two places where I'll do homework."

"Hmm."

Tsukasa looked away. Was this smart? Showing Subaru his place might raise questions he did not want to answer. However, objecting now would only rouse unwanted suspicion. He peered at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Besides, there was something about Subaru. He could trust him.

"Oh, right here."

They rounded a corner, and approached the entrance gate of the city dump.

Subaru furrowed his brow. "The dump?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Tsukasa crawled through a hole in the fence, Subaru hesitantly in tow. They weaved their way through the piles of discarded items.

"I know it's weird…" Tsukasa spoke over his shoulder. "But I find this place somewhat peaceful."

Subaru shrugged. "We all have our preferences."

Tsukasa pointed to a large heap. "It's just behind there. I have a little place for myself."

"What makes it so…?"

Subaru's voice faded as they rounded the pile. A group of older boys crowded around the cardboard lean-to a few yards ahead of them. Tsukasa and Subaru paused. One boy with dark sunglasses grabbed his white backpack and began to search through the contents. Tsukasa bit his lip. Why were _they_ here?

Turning toward Subaru, he whispered, "We should go, before they-" he stopped short when one of the boys kicked the box from under the broken table leg. It toppled and several of the fragile knickknacks Tsukasa had collected shattered on the ground.

"Hey!" He rushed forward before Subaru could catch him. "Stop that."

The group faced him, and Tsukasa immediately regretted his haste. A boy with ruffled brown hair grinned.

"What do we have here?"

Several boys chuckled. Tsukasa felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We should leave."

"So soon?"

They spun around. Two other boys towered behind them. Tsukasa turned. The group had encircled them. The boy who had been looking through his backpack sauntered forward.

"Why should we stop?"

"I… those are…" Tsukasa cowered. "Those are my things. Please leave them alone."

" 'Please?'" he scoffed. "What pretty language. And what will ya do if we don't?"

He gave Tsukasa a shove. Stumbling back, he bumped into his friend. Subaru backed away, but was pushed back toward the center. They gazed around the circle of sneering faces. Six older boys against two younger; Subaru and Tsukasa weren't leaving soon. As the boy in the sunglasses leaned over him, Tsukasa cringed. It had been a mistake to come.

"Hey," The boy peered over the rim of his shades. "I know you."

The bushy-haired boy looked over. Straightening he laughed, "Well if it ain't the Garbage Boy!"

A chuckled rippled through the circle, and Tsukasa scowled.

The boy grinned. "Yer just who we was talkin' 'bout."

After pulling something from Tsukasa's bag, the leader tossed something through the air to another boy. He unfolded the cloth and waved it.

"You want this?"

Tsukasa dove for the blanket, but the boy spun away, and tossed it to another. Passing several objects from his pack, the group taunted Tsukasa with what they knew was precious to him.

"You're a baby, Garbage Boy!" one boy mocked, puckering his lips. "You still want yer blankie."

"Please give it back…" Tsukasa whispered.

The leader laughed. "Well, since you asked so nicely… we'll give it all back." He raised one of Tsukasa's books in the air. "Take back your trash, Garbage Boy!"

The boys pelted Tsukasa with his belongings, and he fell to the ground beneath the shower. They grabbed more junk from the heap, and continued to bombard him. Tsukasa threw up his arms to protect his head. It didn't matter how many times they attacked him, they never seemed to be satisfied.

"Yamero!" Subaru rushed toward the leader. "Leave him alone."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not interested in you."

The leader struck Subaru across the cheek. Cringing, he fell back, and his head smacked the dirt.

"Subaru-kun!" Tsukasa yelled, but his friend did not rise.

The bombardment ceased. Tsukasa lowered his bruised arms, and rubbed his aching abdomen. Looking up, he saw the leader boy saunter forward, and tower above. A smirk curled his lips.

"We've warned you countless times, Boy. You asked for it."

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes. "It's not your junkyard, Mizu."

His arm shot down towards Tsukasa's chest, and Mizu grasped his jacket. Dragging him up, he grinned, "I own everything in this dump. Every single piece of trash is mine," he jabbed Tsukasa's shoulder with his forefinger, "including you!"

"I don't belong to anyone…"

Mizu slammed his fist into Tsukasa's stomach. "You know, children are supposed to respect their elders.

The wind fled Tsukasa's lungs, and he coughed to regain his breath. The circle of bullies laughed. As the air slowly returned, Tsukasa felt a great heaviness tug at his mind. The overwhelming pressure pushed his consciousness back until it felt as if he had been separated from his body. The pain faded, and his vision blurred.

"If you don't want to be treated like the garbage you are," the brown-haired boy yelled, "don't come back."

They chuckled. Mizu turned back to Tsukasa's face, the expression concealed by his large green bangs.

"What's it gonna be, kid?"

"You leave," he responded in a low tone.

Mizu narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

Tsukasa suddenly gripped the boy's wrist, and squeezed. Planting his feet on the ground, he ripped Mizu's hand from his shirt, and punched him in the mouth. As their leader staggered back, the group gawked.

Mizu wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand. "How dare you…!"

Tsukasa grinned. "I'm your elder, Mizu."

Gritting his teeth, the boy swung at Tsukasa, but he deftly caught the fist in his palm. Mizu stared. His eyebrow corked, Tsukasa brought his free hand under, and socked the boy in the ribs, thrusting him back. He lay senseless, sprawled on his back.

"Kisama!" The brown-haired boy rushed forward, and his fist shot toward Tsukasa's face. However, he easily sidestepped him. Grabbing the boy's wrist has he passed, Tsukasa twisted his arm around behind his back. The boy cried out.

"You're too hasty, Yukomo."

He smacked the back of his head, and the boy fell onto the pavement, shaking. Tsukasa faced the remaining four. "Who's next?"

"What the heck….?" The exclamation circled, but no one dared accept Tsukasa's challenge. Two boys supported their fallen comrades, and rushed out of the yard.

One boy called over his shoulder, "That was a mistake, Garbage Boy!"

Tsukasa spat as they disappeared around the corner. He ambled to the soiled blanket, and picked it up. Then he looked away, and tossed it back on the ground with a scoff. Standing over Subaru's crumpled body, Tsukasa muttered, "Baka…"

Tsukasa's eyes widened and he froze. The heaviness suddenly lifted, and he stumbled back. The pain coursed his bruised body, and he fell forward onto the ground beside his friend.

--

Author's Note: Installment one of two. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Hikaru's Return

Disclaimer: I still do not own it… Ryuusei no Rockman, that is.

--

"asa… kasa…" a faint voice called from afar. "Tsukasa… Tsukasa-kun!"

A worried face seeped into the blackness. Blinking away the haze, Tsukasa stared up at Subaru's knitted brow. The boy's eyes surveyed his face and he sighed, a soft smile relaxing his face.

Tsukasa gazed past his friend's face to the dark sky. Frequent droplets moistened his dusty face.

"It's raining…"

"Yeah. Can you move?"

He pressed his palms against the ground, but when his head lift off the ground, pain split through his temple. His face contorted and he laid his head back. Staring into the sky Tsukasa whispered, "What happened…?"

Subaru's gaze searched the area for any means to move Tsukasa. "I'm not sure. I was pushed on the ground. I guess I blacked out, 'cause the next thing I remember was the rain on my face, the boys gone, and you unconscious beside me." He looked back at Tsukasa. "What happened to you?"

Tsukasa was silent. He really didn't know what had happened. He remembered Subaru falling… Mizu had punched him, but everything after that was fuzzy. It had almost been as if his body was moving on its own.

"I'm not sure."

Subaru frowned. He walked over to a large garbage heap, and began to shuffle through the contents. He pulled an old wagon, pushed it aside, and dug deeper. A few minutes later, he extracted a small sled. Dragging it over to Tsukasa, the boy wiped rain from his brow, though it was drenched again a few seconds later.

Sliding his hand under Tsukasa's back, Subaru propped him up. Tsukasa pressed his hands against the pavement and scooted back. Once he was carefully laid on the sled, Subaru pulled it under the damp cardboard covering.

"You should think of changing the roof with something more weatherproof," Subaru muttered.

Tsukasa didn't answer.

Subaru sighed and plopped down in the worn beach chair. He surveyed the tiny hideout, then his gaze lingered on the smashed knick-knacks on the ground by the fallen table.

"You have some interesting things in here."

Tsukasa stared at the ceiling. "People discard possessions as if they had an endless supply of them."

Subaru shrugged. "Well, if something breaks, you can just go to the store and buy a replacement." He added, "If it's not too expensive."

"Not everyone has the money to do that, Subaru-kun."

He didn't look to see Subaru's expression. After a moment, his friend whispered, "I guess not…"

Subaru didn't understand. He couldn't. He didn't live in a cardboard lean-to. He didn't have to fend for himself. Tsukasa had always lived alone; he had never had anyone he could call family, except… Laying his cheek on the splintering wood, Tsukasa closed his eyes. No, he didn't count.

"Where did you get this?"

Subaru held up Tsukasa's dripping blanket. Tsukasa looked at the ground.

"My, uh… my parents gave it to me."

"Oh." Subaru lowered the cloth. "I've never met them."

_Neither have I._

Tsukasa grasped the sides of the sled, and slowly forced himself into a sitting position. Pain spiked his skull, but it was now bearable. Subaru jumped up and helped Tsukasa prop himself against the wall.

Handing the blanket to Tsukasa, Subaru asked, "Where _do_ you live, Tsukasa-kun."

Tsukasa stared down at the cloth. Should he answer? Resting his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes. He could trust Subaru, right? Someone had once told him it was a weakness to trust others so openly. Tsukasa opened one eye and studied Subaru's furrowed brow.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Yes?"

Tsukasa fingered the lettering on his blanket. "If I told you something, would you promise not to treat me any differently than you do now?"

"I, uh…" Subaru stammered. "Yeah… yes, I promise."

Tsukasa smiled inwardly. It was a hard question to answer on the spot.

Straightened, Tsukasa set his jaw. He didn't care what he was once told. He wanted a friend. More than anything, he wanted someone who cared.

"This..." Tsukasa faltered. "I don't have a home, Subaru-kun."

"Nani?" Subaru's eyes widened.

Tsukasa gave a humorless chuckle, continuing to finger the worn cloth. "Yeah, it's surprising isn't it?"

"Tsukasa-kun… you don't have a house?"

Tsukasa pursed his lips and shook his head. "No."

"But… but what about your family?"

Biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his tears, Tsukasa tossed the blanket aside. "What family?"

"Don't you have a mom or a… a dad?"

"I never met them," Tsukasa whispered.

"You've never had a family?" Subaru's voice was laced with disbelief.

Tsukasa stared out into the rain. "I had a brother once…" He looked down. "But he left a long time ago."

The only sound was the patter of raindrops. Several minutes passed, but Subaru didn't say anything. Tsukasa cringed. This was a mistake. His brother was right. People hated you if they found out you had nothing.

"Tsukasa-kun… you don't have a dad?"

Tsukasa looked up. Subaru stared anxiously.

"N-no, I've never had one…"

A small smile twitched Subaru's lips, and he looked away. Tsukasa frowned. Was Subaru going to laugh at him?

Subaru looked up; eyes that mirrored Tsukasa's, glistening with unshed tears, locked onto his gaze. Tsukasa drew back. Tears? Was Subaru that happy?

"If I were to tell you something, Tsukasa-kun, would you keep the same promise?"

His words caught in his throat, Tsukasa merely nodded.

"I," Subaru placed a hand on his chest, "I don't have a father, either."

Tsukasa started. "Y-You don't?"

Subaru shook his head. "No. He… disappeared a while ago."

Subaru didn't have a dad, either? He knew what it was like to live without a father? But…

"Why are you smiling?"

"I've never had a friend so much like me."

Tsukasa stared. Did he… did Subaru just say…?

" 'Friend'… I'm your friend, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru grinned. "Of course."

Tsukasa's eyes welled with tears. He felt like laughing. Friend… friend! Subaru called him a friend!

Tsukasa's back suddenly arched as pain streaked his spine. He cried out and slumped forward, gasping for breath.

"Tsukasa-kun!" Subaru rushed over. "Daijohbu?"

Tsukasa coughed, then sat up. "I… I think so."

"You must have really smacked your head hard."

"Yeah…" Tsukasa looked up. "Oh, Subaru-kun! Weren't you supposed to visit Amaken?"

Subaru's eyes widened. "I completely forgot! Oh…" he groaned, "Now Okasan's gonna worry."

"Gomen nasai, Subaru-kun! You should go."

"And leave you when you're like this?" Subaru frowned.

"I could go with you…"

"Are you sure you'd be alright?"

Tsukasa pushed himself onto his knees, ignoring the pain that coursed back. With Subaru's assistance, he staggered to his feet.

He smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

Subaru hesitated. "If you're sure…"

"It's fine, Subaru-kun. I just need to walk it off."

"Okay." Subaru grabbed Tsukasa's backpack. "Do you want this?"

Tsukasa shook his head. "No, you can leave it here."

After he stuffed Tsukasa's blanket back into the pack, Subaru placed it behind the table and walked out of the lean-to. The rain had stopped, but the sky remained dark with gray clouds that threatened a second shower.

Tsukasa shuffled out of the junkyard, his friend a few paces ahead. He smiled. Subaru thought of him as a friend… a friend that had suffered the same grief as him.

All was perfect, except for that mysterious voice that echoed, _Be wary of those you trust._ Tsukasa looked over his shoulder. No sign of any other life in that isolated dump. He shivered, and hurried up to Subaru. He shouldn't dwell on it. Right now, he was with his friend going to Amaken. He would enjoy the moment.

Resolved to think nothing more of the strange occurrences of the afternoon, Tsukasa followed Subaru out of the junkyard, but not without on more look down the lonely alley.

* * *

Tsukasa hummed the tune vibrating in his earphones as he ambled down the street. Amaken was amazing. There were so many inventions, and such a breathtaking view of the heavens! No wonder Subaru visited it so often.

Turning the corner, he rubbed his head. The pain had subsided, but he felt as if tiny needles pricked at his mind.

"_You are foolish, Tsukasa."_

He whipped around. A few pedestrians walked past him, and a couple strolled up the opposite sidewalk. Furrowing his brow, Tsukasa scanned the windows of the surrounding buildings. Empty. Tsukasa shook his head. This was nuts. He was hearing voices from a mouth that didn't exist.

He hurried around the corner. The junkyard was only a few blocks further. All he needed was to sleep off the affects of a trying day.

Tsukasa suddenly halted. Not more than a block ahead Yukomo conversed with a smiling girl. She giggled as he caressed her cheek. Tsukasa's nose wrinkled in disgust. Even though the boy was a few years older, his apparent flirtation was revolting. The girl turned down the street, wiggling her fingers in farewell. Yukomo winked and turned down a different street.

Tsukasa watched the girl draw her jacket tightly around her slim frame as she walked up the opposite sidewalk.

"_Now's your chance."_

He searched again for the source the haunting whispers, but the street's only other inhabitant was the girl walking towards him.

"_That worm's punishment wasn't nearly what he deserved last time. Make him hurt."_

"Nani…?" Tsukasa whispered.

A chuckle echoed off the buildings. _"I guess I'll demonstrate."_

Tsukasa gasped, then gripped his head. Nausea built in his stomach, and his skull screamed as a sudden pressure crushed his temples. His head spun, as if his mind was again separating from his body.

His face concealed in shadows, Tsukasa crossed the street. The girl looked up and halted as Tsukasa approached.

"Um, may I help you?"

"Are you close to that boy?"

"Yukomo?" She blushed. "Well, we might be…"

Tsukasa nodded, then grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go!" She tried to pulled away.

He didn't respond. Tsukasa dragged the screaming girl around the corner into a deserted alley.

"Help!" the girl yelled as she wriggled her arm. "Someone hel-"

Tsukasa clutched her throat, silencing her cries. Clawing at his hold, the girl gasped for breath, her eyes shining with panic. Tsukasa grinned. Such wonderful terror. The thrill of fear. It-

His breath caught in his throat. Tsukasa shook, and his head twirled in nauseous patterns. With a gasp, Tsukasa released the girl. She slumped onto the ground, her chest heaving. She touched her throat and looked up at Tsukasa. He stared at his hands, horrified. He had just…

Tsukasa's eyes locked onto the girl's, equally terrified. He shook his head, and whispered, "Gomen nasai."

He whipped around and tore down the street. What had just happened? He had… Tsukasa had almost killed her. He flew around a corner, then backed into an alley, staring in pure horror at his palms.

"What was that?!"

"_Wasn't it exhilarating?"_

Tsukasa spun around, his chest heaving.

"Who is there?" he yelled.

No one in the empty street answered.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

A low chuckle rippled through the air, quickly erupting into a frightening cackle. Tsukasa backed away, his eyes widening.

"Wh-who's there...?"

"_Oh, Tsukasa... don't you remember me?"_

He spun around, but again, saw no one. Breathing heavily, Tsukasa bit his lip. What was going on? Who was speaking in the shadows?

"_You can stop your idiotic circling. You can't see me."_

Tsukasa froze. "Nani?"

A chuckle rippled through the alley. _"Come now, Tsukasa. You can't have forgotten your own brother..."_

He sucked in a sharp breath. Brother...? It couldn't be. After all this time... all these years he had been silent. Could he really be...?

"Hikaru…?"

"_You remember?"_

Tsukasa stared into alley. No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't… Hikaru couldn't be back.

"_What's wrong?"_ He laughed mockingly. _"Are you speechless with joy?"_

Tsukasa shook his head slowly. "No… you can't be…"

"_I'm here, all the same."_

"You left… you disappeared…"

"_What meaning does that have? I took a small respite to see how you fared on your own."_

"You left me!" Tsukasa screamed at the shadows. "You can't be back!"

The street was silent. Tears welled in Tsukasa's eyes and he looked down.

"You left… you left me alone… You can't be back."

"_Then who are you speaking to, Tsukasa? Are you a madman screaming at nothing?"_

"I..." Tsukasa shook his head. "I don't know… but you can't…"

"_Accept it, Otouto. I'm as real now, as I was then."_

Tsukasa started. "Otouto…?" he whispered the name. "Otouto…? No…" His shoulders trembled. "You're… you're not my brother…"

"_Nani…?" _A hint of anger seeped through Hikaru's inquiry.

Tsukasa's head shot up. "You're not my brother, and I don't want you back!"

He suddenly cried out as his arm twisted involuntarily behind his back. "You're... you're hurting me!"

"_That's my intention!"_

"Na… Nande?"

His arm stretched further across his back. Tsukasa screamed.

"_I could pardon your forgetfulness, but you are an ungrateful worm."_

His head burned with Hikaru's anger, and tears streamed down Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Yame... yamenasai!"

"_Not until you learn a lesson in humility."_

"I'm not ungrateful! I can get along without you! I've done it for the past four years!"

Hikaru scoffed. _"I've been there for you ever since you were born, Tsukasa. I never left you. Without me you wouldn't know how to live."_

Tsukasa pulled back at Hikaru's invisible grasp. "I don't want you here. Please leave me alone!"

His arm suddenly whipped around, and clutched his throat. Tsukasa coughed.

"_You can't force me out, Tsukasa. I'm the stronger one here."_

Tsukasa pulled with his free arm, but Hikaru had complete control of the other.

"_Stop resisting me, Tsukasa. After all these years, don't you have the wisdom to at least know that?" _His voice adopted a sweeter tone. _"Why do you want to chase out your own brother?"_

"You're…" Tsukasa gasped for breath. "You're not my brother."

"_You know that's not true."_

"Subaru-kun's more my brother than you!"

Hikaru tightened his grip, and Tsukasa gave a stifled cry.

"_That boy," _Hikaru hissed. _"That boy is the reason you want me to disappear?"_

Tsukasa slipped his free fingers between his neck and Hikaru's hold. "No, Hikaru." He winced. "You're the reason… you don't love me like a brother. You left, and I don't want you back."

Hikaru growled, released Tsukasa's neck, now red and bruised, and occupied himself with Tsukasa's legs. Tsukasa leapt backwards and slammed into a wall. He fell onto his knees, breathing heavily.

"_See? Whether you want me or not, I'm staying. You might as well accept it."_

Bracing himself against the wall, Tsukasa staggered to his feet. "Nande…?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Why would you leave… for so long, just to come back?"

"_I wanted to see how well you fared alone… per se. I never really left you. I was just quiet."_

"Just to test me…? You abandoned me just so you could see if your vessel was stronger?"

"_That brat is affecting your vision."_

"No… no. Subaru-kun is my friend, and the only one who cares about me." Tsukasa straightened. "I don't need you."

A soft breath swept through the alley, swirling papers in the air.

"_Fine. If that's how you want it."_

Tsukasa shrieked and fell forward. His temples blazed in agony. Gripping his head, Tsukasa rolled across the ground.

"_I don't need you to co-operate. I'll just make you accept me."_

"No…" Tsukasa cringed.

"_Give up, Tsukasa. It'll be a lot easier if you just surrender."_

Tsukasa rose, then fell against a wall, fighting for stability.

"_Baka."_

Still gripping his burning head, Tsukasa stumbled out of the alleyway onto the main street.

"Stop… stop. Please go away!"

"_I'm not leaving, Tsukasa."_

He twisted around, and planted his feet in the middle of the crosswalk.

"Leave me alone!"

Tsukasa heard faint cries, but his mind roared in pain, overwhelming his senses.

Hikaru gave a short laugh. _"As you wish."_

The throbbing disappeared the next instant, and Tsukasa nearly fell under his weak legs. His chest heaving, he stared at the ground. Was he gone? He had left… just like that?

Tsukasa straightened, and gingerly touched his head. Nothing. No ache; no voice; nothing. A small smile curled his lips and he looked across the street.

He took a step forward, but paused when continuous honking registered in his mind. Tsukasa turned to see a huge semi-truck rushing toward him. There wasn't enough time to move. He sprinted toward the sidewalk, but the next second flashing metal collided with his fragile body. He heard Hikaru's faint laugh, then darkness overwhelmed his consciousness.

--

Author's Note: Woo-hoo!! It's done. My deepest apologies for this taking so long. Well, I hope it was well worth the wait.

Translator's Note: 'Nani' means 'what', 'daijohbu' means 'are you okay', 'Okasan' is a name for 'mother', 'gomen nasai' means 'I'm sorry', 'Otouto' is a name for 'younger brother', 'nande' is 'why', 'yamenasai' means 'please stop', and 'baka' is 'stupid' or 'idiot'.


End file.
